Pups and the Allergic reaction
Future Generation One afternoon, at Mr. Porter's, the pups are enjoying a nice afternoon playing with Alex after their first training sessions. Alex gives the pups peanut-butter treats, and they eagerly devour them. But they learn the hard way about a peanut allergy when Lani starts acting very strangely. Main: *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Rocky *Sage *Winter *Aurora *CJ *Shadow *Dylan *Summer *Ace *Lani *Trapper *Faith *Tundra *Rosie Minor: *Alex *Mr. Porter *Zuma *Dodge *Angel *Princess *Med *Kailey *Smoky *Bia *Ash *Slushie *Snowcone *Andrea *Cameron *Icee *Fletcher It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, perfect for testing new vechiles and practicing rescue procedures. After a long morning of training, the puppies were spending the rest of their afternoon leisurely relaxing at Mr. Porter's house, playing in the back yard with Alex. Faith, Cameron, Summer, Andrea, and Bia had come over once they knew their friends were done with their work. "Over here, over here!" Sage barked, wagging his rump in the air playfully. A soccer ball flew towards him, and he eagerly kicked it back towards Winter. "I got it!" She squeaked, running after it as it rolled past her. She giggled and yipped, rolling over the ball, her tummy ontop of it. "Hehe! Got it!" "Kick it here, Winter!" Trapper beamed, waving his paw towards his older cousin. Once the ball rolled towards him, he kicked it over towards Alex, sending the 9 year old chasing after it as it whizzed past his head in the air. "Woah! Nice kick, Trapper!" The pups grinned and kicked the ball back and forth to each other. Alex paused to take a break, noticing a delicious scent wafting in from the back door. "Oooohh...I think Grandpa made cookies!" The boy exclaimed excitedly as he raced towards the door. Mr. Porter was about to come through the door, almost toppling over as Alex bumped into him. "Woah! Alex be careful!" Mr. Porter scolded, managing to hold onto the plate of cookies. "Whoops! Sorry Grandpa!" Alex laughed, standing up. "I just smelled cookies!" "Cookies?!" The puppies barked, turning their attention from the ball and towards Mr. Porter, bounding towards him like a little puppy stampede. "Woah woah woah!" He laughed, stepping over them to get to the table. "Careful now you guys! Fresh peanut butter cookies! Warm from the oven~" "Yum!" Like ravenous seagulls, the pups and Alex munched down the cookies with gusto. "Can I have some sugar cookies?" Andrea piped up, finishing her treat. ''"NO!" ''The others yelped, knowing, unfortunately, how hyped up Andrea gets on her sugar. She pouted and stuck out her tongue. The cookies were quickly consumed, and the young pups and boy flopped onto the grass, enjoying their full tummies. But the happy feeling didn't last long.. "Guys...." Lani panted, sitting up. Her face looked flushed and she felt hot. ".....I...I don't feel so good...." She stood up, then immediately collapsed, her body twitching slightly. "Lani!" Lani tried to stand up again, but instead just felt woozy. She felt like the world was spinning around her. She put a paw to her face, feeling like a balloon. "L-Lani...?!" Ace and Dylan whimpered worriedly, noticing how red she was getting. Her paws and face were slowly swelling up. "Whath hapenin?" Lani gasped, her words muffled by her swelling muzzle. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe. "We need to call my mom and dad!!!" Ash yelped, racing towards the door. "Something's wrong!" Ace nodded rapidly, he and Dylan helping Lani to the front yard, where Ace helped secure her into his Ambulance. "Ash- You call your mom and dad, and Med! Tell them it's an emergency and to prepare the medicine room!" The rest of the pups climbed into their vehicles, and Andrea hopped into Lani's helicopter, knowing how to work it thanks to Lani letting Andrea in for a joyride; thankfully all went well. "I'll call the rest of the parents!" Sage barked as they rushed towards the Lookout, every one of them in a state of panic. "I hope she's alright!" CJ gulped, a distraught look on her face. Sure she wasn't the nicest pup all the time, but CJ honestly did care for her friends, even if she didn't show it..... Right now, she was worried out of her mind. "M-Me too, CJ..." Ace gulped, tears welling up in his eyes. First emergency he'd ever have to take on....And it just had to be his sister.... As soon as they pulled up to the Lookout, Ace hopped out of the ambulance and pulled Lani out on the stretcher. The puppies gasped as they laid eyes on their squirming playmate. Lani's face was almost completely swollen, her eyes squinted as her eyelids bulged like balloons, her tongue sticking out slightly from her muzzle as she struggled to breathe, a wheezy, raspy sound only managing to escape. The pups looked on in horror as Ace wheeled her nervously into the elevator. "Y-Y....You guys stay out here while I...T-...Take her up to the medicine room....!" "Mom and Dad and Med are up there waiting, Ace!" Ash responded, squirming his paws. "O...Okay!" Ace felt his heart racing like crazy as he stared at his struggling sister, his eyes pooling with more tears as he tried to keep calm for her sake.... He waited impatiently for the elevator to rise and open so he could get her into the room.... He really hoped they weren't too late. (Scene Change: Ace's Badge) The pups paced downstairs, waiting for the empty elevator to come back down so they could wait in the Television room for any news on how she was doing. "....I....I wonder what happened...." CJ murmured, looking down at her paws. "I don't know...." Cameron responded, looking at his sisters. Slushie and Snowcone were whimpering loudly; Lani one of their favorite pups to play with. "....But it looked bad..." "She's gotta be okay!" Faith and Bia whimpered, ears folding back. "She's going to be!" Aurora shouted, the tears stinging her eyes as her thoughts raced in her head. "She's Lani! S...She's going to be okay...." "E-Especially with Auntie Rosie and Uncle Marshall helping her..." Shadow sighed, wrapping his paw around Dylan, who was shaking anxiously. As soon as the elevator doors opened, the pups crowded inside and zoomed up towards the Television room, where they found the parents worriedly pacing the floor. "My baby! Oh goodness I hope she's alright! My poor Lani!" Skye yowled as she paced back and forth, tears dripping onto the floor as Chase followed her, in almost the same state of panic. "She's o-okay, Skye....She's gonna be Okay...." He murmured, as if trying to convince himself of this fact. They hardly noticed the pups come into the room. Worriedly, the pups watched as Chase and Skye paced, and the other parents talked worriedly to each other. "Where is she?!" They turned in surprise as they heard a loud voice popping in from the elevator. A large husky-German shepherd mix launched himself into the room, panic in his eyes. "Where's Lani?! Is she okay?? I got your call, Chase!" Fletcher barked as he raced over to his younger brother. "What's wrong with my niece?!" Chase felt a bit surprised to see his older brother this wound up, but he shook it off, acknowledging Fletcher's panic and worry. "We don't know yet, Fletcher... What happened, kids?" Chase murmured, finally turning his attention to the puppies. "I dunno!" Andrea yelped, shrugging her shoulders. "One minute we're eatin' cookies and the next- Whump! Lani's on the floor!" Skye let out a distressed whine, and Icee gave Andrea a stern look, causing the young pup to cover her mouth. "Ehehe.....Sorry!" "What kind of cookies were they...?" Tundra murmured, looking at her own children. "Peanut butter! I think.." Winter piped up, putting a paw to her chin, then nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! Peanut butter!" "Peanut butter...." Rocky nodded, looking up at the ceiling. ".......She's had peanut butter before, hasn't she?" Chase and Skye paused to look at each other, then shook their heads. "Actually no, i don't think she has....She tended to go more towards the meaty treats and the frosted cookies......." "She must be allergic...." Angel muttered, face turning a little grim. She hoped her little apprentice would turn out alright. The pups shared an anxious look. "By the looks of it she must've been extremely allergic then..." Med spoke up as he went through the elevator doors, Ace trailing at his heels, head hung low. "Med! Is she okay?!" Everyone seemed to shout at once, causing the mixed-breed to cover his ears. "Woah woah! Gimme a minute, k?" He muttered, rubbing his ears and then regained his composure, nodding. "She's still pretty badly swollen..... Rosie and Marshall are trying their best to get it to go down and to flush the peanut butter out of her system.....From now on she needs to stay away from any peanut product and Ace, you should always carry some Epipens in your ambulance in case of emergency." Ace nodded at the senior apprentice, keeping silent as he curled up in a ball between Chase's legs. "Are you okay, Ace...?" Summer spoke softly, looking at her friend in concern. "You shouldn't beat yourself up, sweetie, It wasn't your fault...." Kailey nodded her head slowly from where she sat with Smoky, tiny Dodge sleeping between her paws. Trapper and Faith went over to their family and groomed their brother a tiny bit, trying to calm their nerves. "Yeah....But m...My first emergency case....Why'd it have to be Lani?" He whimpered, tears in his eyes. "I...It hurt seeing her like that.....She was gasping for air...!" "Ace, son..." Chase laid down, hugging the young pup close to him as he shuddered. "It's your duty to save any injured animal or person....And today you proved that even if it's a close family member, you can spring to action...You saved her life..." "Yeah, Ace! You were the one calling all the shots!" Slushie grinned, wagging her tail. "You and Dylan got Lani into the ambulance and home right away!" "Sounds to me like you're a weal hewo today, Ace." Zuma nodded with a smile. The young pup slowly curled out from his ball and let out a sigh. "...Y...Yeah....I guess you guys are right...." A weak smile came across his face, but his eyes still retained sadness. "....I just never ever want to see her that way again.....As the big brother I'm gonna do my best to make sure she doesn't touch peanuts EVER......." Skye sighed and laid down next to Chase, nuzzling Ace softly. "That's good son....Just don't get too overly-protective..." Ace shook his head quickly, laying his head on Chase's foreleg. "I won't! I just want to make sure she never touches a peanut! I know I can't control Lani and what she does... She'd probably just get mad at me, and I really don't want that... I'm just gonna be a peanut-guardian i guess!" He laughed a little, wagging his tail slightly. "Peanut-guardian..." Winter giggled, going over to cuddle with him, "You'll be a good one, Ace...." the pups nodded and smiled softly, every one of them going over to cuddle with their teammate, trying to comfort him, as well as themselves. They were all very worried about Lani....Seeing their friend squirming and struggling for air was probably one of the most terrifying things they had ever seen. CJ placed her head on her paws. "......I just hope she'll recover fast....That was horrifying!" She shuddered, her expression actually showing genuine concern. Dylan patted his sister's shoulder, giving her a small smile. "Med said she was okay.... Nice to see this side of you, sis." CJ's face turned a bit red with embarrassment, but she didn't retort, just nodded her head and looked away quickly. The room grew slightly silent, save for a few soft conversations from some of the parents as they awaited progress from Rosie and Marshall. About half an hour passed by when Rosie and Marshall finally came into the room. "Alright....She's stable.."Marshall nodded slowly, listening to the collective sigh of relief echoing through the room. "She's sleeping at the moment, it took a lot out of the poor pup..." "She's extremely allergic to peanuts....She went into anaphylactic shock..." Rosie paused when she noticed the confused stares. "....Meaning her body will shut down....Symptoms are exactly like she had, labored breathing, swelling, dizziness...... We're glad she was brought in on time, because...Because she could have died." Ace whimpered loudly, then coughed, clearing his throat. "...She ....She could have died?!" "Yes, but fortunately you took immediate action and got her to the medicine room before things escalated any further..." Rosie walked over and knealt down in front of Ace, paw on his shoulder. "You are shaping up to be a pretty amazing Paramedic pup, my little protégé..... Your sister will be just fine..." "I trust Med told you about keeping extra epipens in your ambulance and pup-pack?" Marshall smiled at his own apprentice, who just grinned and rubbed his foreleg. "You know it, boss..." Med nodded. Ace nodded too, standing up with Rosie. "Yeah.....Can I get some right away? I want to be prepared, just in case....." Rosie nodded and turned to Med. "Please go fill Ace's pup-pack and ambulance while we take him and his parents to see Lani..." Med nodded attentively and raced towards the elevator. Rosie was about to turn towards Chase, when she felt a tug on her tail. There she saw a watery-eyed Dylan, staring up at her with his big blue eyes. "Dylan?" "M....Miss Rosie....? Can I please go in with them to see Lani...?" He sniffled a bit, trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking. The other pups wanted to see her too, but didn't want to overwhelm her as she recovered from her terrifiying state. Rosie smiled softly, giving him a soft pat of approval to his back as she stood up completely. "Of course..." Rosie gave her family a quick hug and kisses, kneeling down to nuzzle Bia and Ash, then disappeared back into the elevator with Dylan, Chase, Skye, Fletcher and Ace on her heels. (Scene Change: Dylan's badge) The four waited in the medicine room while Lani slept, the medicine coursing through her body. Ace and Dylan sat on opposite ends of her bed, while Fletcher, Chase, and Skye sat at the foot. Lani's foot twitched a bit in her sleep, and she wrinkled her nose a few times. "I'm glad she's okay...." Ace murmured softly, staring in concern at his sister's sleeping form. Dylan nodded in agreement, ear flicking a bit as he reached over and stroked her ear gently. "..Me too..." I...I dunno what I would do if.....If....." Ace bowed his head, voice cracking a bit as he thought again of the disaster they could have had on their paws. It made his head spin just thinking about it.... Dylan just stared at Ace, gulping as he felt his eyes start watering again. "....I..It's okay, Ace....." A soft laugh came from the mound of fur between them. Lani opened her eyes just a smidge, squinting tiredly at the boys. "I....I'm okay....Boys..." She spoke weakly, exhausted from the whole ordeal. "Stop...Crying......P..Please...Or you'll get me going...." The pups and the adults all chuckled softly, anxiously, as Lani smiled at them, her tail whapping weakly against the bed, though she was still wagging it as best she could. The boys just smiled and nodded, reaching over and just stroking her fur carefully as they eased her back to sleep, closing their eyes as they started humming a lullaby. (Scene Change: Lani's Badge) "Really guys, I'm fine!" Lani laughed as she raced around outside of the Lookout, chasing after a squirrel. "It was one little incident, I'm never touching peanuts again, so don't worry!" "Good!" Snowcone barked, laughing as she pounced on Slushie. "We don't ever want you getting hurt!" "I don't want ANYONE to get hurt!" Ace responded as he kicked a soccer ball back to Sage. "Though if it does come to it, i'm always here to help you!" Ace yelped as he felt a himself get tackled, somersaulting before he came to a stop. His grin grew wide as he felt his sister's fluffy ear pressed against his cheek as she nuzzled him happily. "I can't thank you enough, bro...You saved my life." "Hey.." Ace grinned, hugging her tightly as all the pups started to dogpile them. "What are brothers for?" Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Second generation Category:Shepherd Family Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family